1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a flip chip ball grid array (FC-BGA) package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a slim flip chip ball grid array (FC-BGA) package.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a ball grid array (BGA) package structure generally includes chip, substrate and solder balls. The chip is electrically connected to the solder ball via the substrate, wherein the solder ball is provided for external connection. In other words, input/output contacts (binding pads) with a narrower interval inside the chip may be electrically connected to the solder balls with a wider interval via a circuit of the substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board, PCB). Therefore, the solder balls are used for electrically connecting with external circuit.
In general, a flip chip ball grid array (FC-BGA) package represents a ball grid array (BGA) package incorporated with a flip chip package.
FIG. 1 illustrates a side cross-sectional view of a conventional flip chip ball grid array (FC-BGA) package structure.
FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic top view of the flip chip ball grid array (FC-BGA) package structure shown in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional packaging method of a flip chip ball grid array (FC-BGA) package is described. First, a plurality of flip chips 100 is attached on one side of a substrate 102. Next, a plurality of solder balls 104 is formed on another side of the substrate 102 (conventionally, this procedure is called “ball replacement”). Thereafter, an underfill 106 is filled between the substrates and the flip chips. Next, the substrate is divided into a plurality of sub-substrates with respect to the corresponding flip chip(s) (conventionally, this procedure is called “singulation”). Thus, a plurality of flip chip ball grid array (FC-BGA) package structure 150 as illustrated in FIG. 7B is formed.
Referring to FIG. 2, a plurality of dividers 108 used for separating every package structures 150 is formed between every flip chips 100.
It is noted that, the conventional package method described above has the disadvantages that the packaging structure after singulation has a thicker thickness due to the substrate includes a core layer.